Manufacturing integrated circuits is a difficult task. Often, the manufacturing process results in some integrated circuits that include defects. To insure that the integrated circuits are in proper working condition, testing of the integrated circuits occurs during the manufacturing process. One way the integrated circuits are tested is by applying a test input to each integrated circuit using a testing tool (e.g., an automated test equipment). The testing tool applies, for example, a single input to an integrated circuit, issues a clock signal, and then loads another input before continuing.
However, testing in this way is not at an operating clock speed (i.e., at-speed) of the integrated circuit because only the single input is applied before testing is paused to load a next value. While a testing tool that uses a single input and then must reload can detect certain types of defects on some integrated circuits, it is not a comprehensive method of testing. This is especially apparent with complex integrated circuits such as static random access memory (SRAM) that are embedded inside, for example, a high end processor that operates at a very high frequency. A complex configuration of SRAM circuits is difficult to test with a testing tool that operates at slow testing speeds. Additionally, multiple cycle inputs for testing SRAM are not easy to back-compute by test generation tools. Accordingly, many difficulties arise when testing complex SRAM integrated circuits.